


Reunion

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Starscream indulge in some reunion hatesex.</p><p>Contains sticky, valve play, vibrator use. Written to this request from truedecepticonleader on Tumblr: 'how 'bout some nice vitriolic megastar love/hatefucking? hella sticky... (maybe as an "i've missed you" after one of Screamer's many exiles)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerokNorTailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerokNorTailor/gifts).



"Don't lie to yourself," Megatron snarled. "You've missed this."

Starscream arched on the berth, arms bound above his head, ankles cuffed well apart. His wings fluttered and his valve leaked, stretched around the intrusion of a massive false spike. 

Megatron loomed, tracing a claw the length of Starscream's lithe and steaming body. "You always come back to me. Always so tight and needy, squirming in your heat."

"Move... arg! Move it, please!" Starscream cried. "You know I need friction!"

"I know you need reminding of your place," Megatron said, pressing the base of the toy to activate its vibrations. 

Starscream moaned, bucking his hips. "More," he whispered. "I _know_ my place. I want more, _please!_ "

"Please what?"

"Please, my Lord!" Starscream howled, his biolights racing and his wings straining, pushing him up off the berth. "Please give me more! I want you. Always you. _Now!_ "

Megatron slowly withdrew the device, watching as Starscream stilled in a pretence at patience, then began to pump it rapidly in and out, making him screech. It was a pleasure how quickly he came, and how copiously. How soon he returned to himself, sharp eyed and watchful, clawed fingers slowly clenching. 

"I need more," he growled, glancing down at Megatron's own equipment, licking his lips. 

"You always want more," Megatron said, tugging the toy free. Starscream hissed, his valve clenching tight. 

"Don't you want me?" He pouted, knowing how beautiful he was bound and spread, how tempting. "I want you. I will always want you." 

Smirking, Megatron retreated to the chair beside the panoramic window of his private quarters. Outside, the stars flickered above the impossible blue nimbus of Earth's atmosphere. 

Starscream followed him with his eyes, uncertainty quickly replaced by relief as Megatron remote-deactivated the cuffs. 

He didn't beckon, he didn't even ask. He merely sat calm and patient as Starscream rolled his joints and stretched his limbs, and slicked his hands through the mess on his thighs. He raised a claw to his mouth and slowly licked it clean. 

When he sauntered over he was still dirty, still wanton and wet and open. He straddled Megatron's lap, catching his mouth in a needy kiss. "Please?" he whined, holding himself just above Megatron's eager cord. "Haven't I waited long enough?"

"And whose fault is that?" Megatron asked, catching a wingtip and tweaking. 

Starscream dragged his inviting warmth the length of Megatron's cord. "I could perhaps condescend to taking some of the responsibility," he said. "If only you didn't drive me away."

He yelped as Megatron seized his wrists and tucked them behind him. 

"Maybe I shouldn't take you back," Megatron mused. "Turn around."

Starscream obeyed with a suspicious glare. His wings hitched and he squirmed a little as Megatron forced him forwards. He wound an arm around Starscream's waist, securing him, and hauled his bound hands back as he thrust deep into his valve. 

Starscream wailed fit to wake the dead, and Megatron bent him over, pushing his face almost to the floor and holding his aft high for the taking. Starscream panted and moaned, crying out as his wings flexed and his valve stretched to accommodate the brutal pace. 

He came twice before Megatron had finished, sliding to the floor an exhausted mess. But he rose from that as he rose from everything else, an angel of debauchery, to prop his elbows on Megatron's knees and grin up at him in evil promise. "Don't lie to yourself," he said. "You're glad I'm back."

Megatron hauled him up onto his lap. "For now," he said.


End file.
